A.2. Objectives: Numerous investigators have a need for the analysis of trace metals to conduct their research in environmental health sciences. The objective of the Trace Metals Core Lab is to enable these investigators to obtain the required measurements of metals in biological samples in a scientifically valid and cost-effective manner. During the past grant cycle, numerous NIH Grant awards to CEHNM investigators assure that the Trace Metals Facility Core will continue to be a critically important analytical laboratory. New NIH awards to Drs. Ahsan [3 R01s], Barr, Gamble [2 R01s], Graziano (Superfund/3 projects), and Guilarte [3 R01s], and Louis all require assistance from this Core Lab. In particular, the recruitment in 2010 of Dr. Tomas Guilarte as the EHS Department Chair - whose research career has focused on the neurotoxic effects of Pb and Mn - has added new NlEHS-funded research projects that require trace metal laboratory support. This Core Laboratory provides method development for these metal analyses, standardization, and quality control. Biochemical analyses that help in the assessment ofthe physiological status ofthe subjects that are exposed to these metals are also conducted. We should note here that this laboratory is partially funded by our Superfund Research Program (SRP), which was recently renewed. The SRP funds roughly two-thirds of this laboratory; the R01 grant work is not supported by the SRP grant and requires P30 Center support. The two sources of funding are directly proportionate with the use ofthe Core by the two programs.